Harry's Rage
by Satoshi124
Summary: Harry is sick and tired of all the bullshit spewing out of Dumbledore's mouth. He is sick of everyone depending on him to save the world. And most of all he is sick of all his loved ones dying for the sake of him. Dumbledore and some Weasley bash and some Hermione bash at the beginning. Evil/Dumbles. Good Tom. Dark Harry. Later dark/Hermione. HP/OC. HG/DM.
1. Prologue

**Summary: Harry is sick and tired of all the bullshit spewing out of Dumbledore****'****s mouth. He is sick of everyone depending on him to save the world. And most of all he is sick of all his loved ones dying for the sake of him. If he or Voldemort had to kill each other then why not join him instead. That way no one can kill them. Plus it****'****s not Tom****'****s fault Harry****'****s parents are dead. It****'****s Dumbledore****'****s fault. He could have been the secret keeper but nooooo Worm tail had to be the secret keeper. Dumbledore and some Weasley bash and some Hermione bash at the beginning. Evil/Dumbles. Good Tom. Dark Harry. Later dark/Hermione. HP/OC. HG/DM.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That right belongs to J.K Rowling. _

"-" Speech

'-' Thought

_p __ Parseltongue__  
><em>

Prologue.

Harry had enough of all of this. The Dursleys were abusing him worse, now that they knew that there were no repercussions to face and no Godfather to be scared of.

Why was this? Because of that stupid old kook Dumbledore and his big mouth. When Harry first got back for the summer holidays Dumbledore sent a letter to the Dursleys saying that Sirius had died. That is what sparked the Dursleys to abuse him even more than usual. Every day it was the same task. They made him clear out the garage and the shed, de-weed the garden, mow both of the lawns, plant flowers, cook breakfast lunch and dinner and only leftovers were for him, clean the whole house from top to bottom without a single speck of dust found anywhere. If Aunt Petunia found even a little bit of dust, even if it was from Dudley then he had to clean the whole house again then wait for Uncle Vernon to give him his punishment, which usually was a large number of beatings from all three of them. All of this had to be done without a rest in between. All of this meant that Harry was up at 6am every morning and at bed by 12am.

—********—

On the 1st of august was when Harry snapped. And not at a good time as well.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT" screamed Uncle Vernon punching Harry in every nook and cranny that he could reach. "I'LL TEACH YOU TO COMPLAIN WHEN WE TOOK YOU IN OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF OUR HEART AND FED YOU FOOD FROM OUR TABLE, BROUGHT IN BY MY INCOME AND CLOTHED YOU. THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US BY FALLING ASLEEP WHEN THERE IS STILL WORK TO BE DONE."

Flashback

On the day of Harry's 16th birthday was the first time Harry had collapsed from exhaustion and hunger. All of his fatigue caught up with him while he was clearing the garden and he collapsed just as his Aunt came into the garden to check that he was still working.

"Vernon, come out quickly! The freak has fainted!" shrieked Aunt Petunia. "Come quickly and help me wake him up. He still has some chores left complete!" "What!?" Yelled Vernon. "The freak thinks that it is okay to fall asleep in the middle of doing his chores! I'll teach him not to disrespect my authority! Quick get me the hose and then wait for my signal then turn it on." Petunia went and got the hose, after that was done she waited until she got the signal to turn on the hose. Vernon gave the signal and pointed the hose at the unconscious body of Harry. A gush of cold water flowed out the hose and splashed onto Harry, but there was no response from him.

"Get up you freak, you still have chores left to do and I will not have you falling asleep while I am around. Now get up" shouted Uncle Vernon as he kicked Harry to get a reaction from him after the last word, but still Harry laid there on the freshly cut grass, unresponsive. "Vernon he is not responding. What do we do?" whispered Aunt Petunia urgently thinking something was very wrong with Harry. "Nothing we just take him to his room and check on him in the morning" said Vernon.

_Meanwhile in Harry__'__s mind._

'What is going on? One second I am de-weeding the garden and the next I am in this weird place.'thought Harry. He then notices a ball of light the size of all Manhattan surrounded by chains floating next to a smaller ball of light the size of blue whale which was free from the chains. "Huh, what are those strange balls of light?" pondered Harry to himself. As if someone had heard him words started appearing in front of the two balls of light spelling out _Harry James Potter's Magic Core. Split into two parts 2%-98%. Sealed by Albus Percival Brain Wulfric Dumbledore._

'What? Why would he do something like that? I thought that he cared for me, but this proves that he doesn't. What kind of person must you be to seal away 98% of someones magical core. Especially when that person has to fight for the future of the wizarding world. What else has he been hiding from me? I must find out, but first to release to other 98% of my magical ability.' Harry set out to free the other magical care.

After hours and hours of working to break the chain with magic Harry finally broke the chain. The two parts of his magic started joining up together again until they became whole once again.

Unnoticed by Harry on the outside his body was covered by a blinding white light as the cores joined up again. His body went through major because of his magic being released. For example his eyesight got a little better, his hair grew longer until it came up to his shoulder blades, his height, which was 5ft 5in before the core joining, was now a 5ft 8in which was normal for someone his age, his shoulders became broader and his muscles became more defined.

—-*********—

Eyes opened revealing an emerald green colour behind thick rounded glasses. " Ouch. My whole body hurts. What happened? " questioned Harry to the thick darkness of his room. "I remember working in the garden and then blacking out" Harry stood up looking around and noticing that he was in his room. "I think i did. Uncle Vernon must be seething. I fell asleep on the job. How could I let this have happened." He checked his clock and saw that it was 3 am. "Merlin's Pants, how long was I out?" He sat back down on the bed contemplating what he should do when the events that had occurred when he was unconscious. " Why would Dumbledore do such a thing? I need to find out what else that man has done to me. But where to go. I can't go to Saint Mungo's because they would immediately call Dumbledore. I can't go to the Ministry either because they would probably do the same thing. Maybe gringotts. The Goblins there would probably keep a secret and will definitely not call Dumbledore. Okay so I know where to go, now the problem is how to get there."pondered Harry. The rest of the night Harry spent thinking of ways to travel to Gringotts and back without anyone knowing who he was.

_End Flashback._

"I'LL TEACH YOU TO COMPLAIN WHEN WE TOOK YOU IN OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF OUR HEART AND FED YOU FOOD FROM OUR TABLE, BROUGHT IN BY MY INCOME AND CLOTHED YOU. THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US, BY FALLING ASLEEP WHEN THERE IS STILL WORK TO BE DONE."screamed Uncle Vernon. "But uncle Vernon, I fainted. I didn't fa-" that was all Harry could say before he was picked up by his uncle and smashed against the wall then his proceeded to whip him with his belt screaming "What did I say about talking back to me freak. If it wasn't for us you would have ended up like you'er no good parents and godfather. Dead. So you better show us some respect otherw-" but he stopped mis-sentence as Harry wandlessly cast a silencing charm on his uncle, his aunt and Dudley.

"I've had enough of this. All of this bull crap. You stand there acting like you took me in because you wanted to, but I know you didn't. Do you know why? It's because you put me under the stairs, beat me when I did nothing wrong that could have caused you to lay a finger on me" Harry said coldly. Uncle Vernon, now looking like a red tomato opened his mouth but couldn't speak due to the silencing charm, Aunt Petunia's looked like a person who had just eaten a lemon and Dudley just stood there holding his bottom. "You gave me leftovers that Dudley didn't want to eat, you gave me the clothes Dudley didn't want and you gave me Dudley's second room because you were scared of the repercussions you would face when my letter came, so don't act like you are a saint because if anything you are more the devil then you are a saint. Got that. I only came back here because of the Blood wards which will recharge to maximum power if I stayed here for more than 2 months. If it wasn't for that you guys would've been dead by last year, so you guys should be thanking me not the other way around. But I've had enough. You guys can die for all I care and when you are being tortured by the Death Eaters, Voldemort's followers, you all know who to blame and that yourselves." and with that Harry wandlessly shot a bone-breaking curse at his uncle, levitated him onto the couch and stunned him. Harry then proceeded to go upstairs and packed everything that he owned into his truck. Hedwig was out hunting so he just had to carry her cage. He wandlessly shrunk all the stuff and put it into his pocket and went to leave. "Goodbye family I hope you rot in hell" was the last thing Harry said before he went to the door and left slamming it as he left.

**A/N Part 1: Hello this is my first fanfic so try and go easy on me. If there are any grammar or spelling mistakes then I give my sincere apology and I will try and fix all the mistakes if there are any. I will try and upload every week or so. Please Follow this story and favourite it if you want as I may continue with this and also Review.**

**A/N Part 2: I picked this to write about as if you look in the past of both Harry and Voldemort it is very similar and I always wanted to know what would have happened if one day Harry found out he was being used by Dumbledore. I mean in the book I interpreted it that way.**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That right belongs to J.K Rowling.

"-"Speech

'-'Thought

P Parseltongue

Chapter 1:

As soon as he exited the house Harry ran towards the park as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Harry slowdown." He heard someone scream, but he didn't slowdown a step at all until he came to final stop at the park. "Harry what is wrong? I saw you run out of the house after a lot of screaming by your uncle to you." Asked the speaker who Harry noticed was Remus Lupin, his father's only surviving friend left. "Are you okay?"

'I just couldn't take it anymore so I ran away. I HATE THEM SO MUCH' Harry thought, but he lied as he fiddled with his glasses saying "I am fine. My uncle was just angry that I fell asleep yesterday so he punished me then told me to go for a run while he let of some steam."

"Are you sure you are okay? You know you can talk to me about it." Remus said worriedly. "Even if it has to do with what you really wanted to tell me about the Dursleys." Harry gasped in shock.

"How did y-" Harry was about to ask but Remus cut him of saying

"You and James are the same when it comes to lying." Smirked Remus "You both do that thing where you fiddle with your glasses."

"Damn it." Harry muttered. "You don't need to know Moony. What goes on between the Dursleys and me is between the Dursleys and me and Dumbledore." Harry only whispered the last the part but Remus caught up on it.

"What do you mean 'and Dumbledore'? What do you mean by that? Are you trying to say Dumbledore is involved?" when Remus got no reply he went and grasped Harry by his shoulders. "Harry tell me why did you mention Dumbledore." Remus asked more urgently.

"Last night I found out that he has chained up 98% of my magical capacity and at the beginning of summer I think I heard him tell my uncle not to worry about what had been said at train station and to treat me as they wanted." Both of this were true as Dumbledore had come and said that to the Dursleys.

_Flashback_

_Harry had just been back at the Dursleys not even an hour and Dumbledore had already turned up in front of No. 4 Privet Drive. He waited for the Dursleys to shout up at him and tell him that someone is here to see him, but he heard nothing even though he knew Dumbledore was in the house as Harry had heard the front door open and muffled voices one of which Harry recognised as Dumbledore__'__s. He snuck up to his bedroom door and opened it slightly thanking the stupidity of the Dursleys for not locking his door as soon as possible. Downstairs he heard Dumbledore talking to the Dursleys._

"_I came here to tell you guys that Harry__'__s godfather has been killed. He was killed as he was fighting some death eaters. I am sorry to be the deliverer of bad news__" __Dumbledore said solemnly._

"_Sad. How is that sad news? He was a criminal who killed many people so why should a killer being killed be a bad thing.__" __Cheered Vernon._

"_Yeah. That should be considered good news not bad news.__" __Perked Aunt Petunia._

"_Yeah I know. Finally I can control that idiot without trouble. Now remember our agreement. Make him want my help but don__'__t kill him. Just harm him. If it works out you will continue to get your pay. Fail me and our agreement is of. Got it.__" __The Dursleys all nodded sneering. __"__Good.__"_

_End Flashback_

"I don't believe it. Why would Dumbledore do such a thing to you? I need to talk to him." Remus said still shocked. He was about to apparate away to get to headquarters but was stopped by Harry.

"No. Please. Don't go to him. I don't want to lose you as well. If you start asking questions he will probably kill you as well. Just like he did with Sirius and my parents."

"What do you mean he killed your parents and Sirius?"

"Didn't Sirius tell you? Dumbledore knew that Pettigrew was a Death eater but he still put him as my parents' secret keeper. Him making Pettigrew the secret keeper and not telling anyone, but Sirius heard him talking to Pettigrew."

"What I don't believe this? Why would he do all of this?"

"That's not all. It seems that Dumbledore is using the money in my vault to pay some of the Weasley to be friends with me and to look after me. Only Ron and Ginny are in the scheme. Percy was going to be recruited but that is why he left the house because he was forced to."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I was told by Fred and George in a letter they sent me over the holidays."

_Flashback._

_Harry heard an owl screech outside his window. He wondered if it was a letter from Hermione or Ron sending him a letter to inform him on the actions being taken against Voldemort._

_He opened the window and in soared a majestic brown eagle owl. __'__Huh. This doesn__'__t belong to either Ron or any of the Weasley. He rushed to the owl and took the letter and ripped it opened it to see what the contents stated._

_**Harry,**_

_**I don**__**'**__**t know how to tell you, but you must know that we had no part in this scheme and if we had found out sooner, then we would have told you as soon as we found out. We overheard Dumbledore talking to Ginny and Ron. He was talking about how his scheme was working out well and that you would soon rely on him and when that was to happen then Ginny was to give you a love potion and Ron to stick with you through everything and that he should separate Hermione from you. **_

_**Dumbledore plans to kill you as soon as you marry Ginny. He wants yours and Voldemort**__**'**__**s magic drained from fighting and that is when he swoops down and both of the magic core from Voldemort and you is to be extracted by Dumbledore and put into him. Then he plans to kill you and Voldemort. He plans to take most of the credit and give some to Ron and Ginny.**_

_**I know that comes as a shock to you but I solemnly swear that everything in this letter is the truth. Ron and Ginny are pulling a wormtail to your prongs. You should know that if our whole family is somehow involved in this scheme then consider us to be your eternal servants because we will never join this plan in killing you. But I think that it might only be Ron and Ginny who are part of that.**_

_**I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news but it is for the best that you put your **__**'**__**friends**__**' **__**through a test to see if they are really loyal to you or if they aren**__**'**__**t. **_

_**Fred and George. **_

_**Flashback.**_

"I can't believe Dumbledore would do this?" Remus shouted

"Look Remus can you apparate me Gringotts. I wanna check something out." Remus just nodded and held out his arm beckoning Harry to grab his hand. Harry did so and as soon as he did he felt as if was being stuffed into a tube, but as soon as it began it had ended. As he landed he checked his surrounding and as soon as he saw that he was in front of Gringotts he stood up and muttered his thanks to Remus.

"Wait Harry let me go inside of Gringotts with you as well. I need to make sure that you are safe." Remus said worriedly.

"Moony it Gringotts, I mean it is the second safest place in the world."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am."

"Don't worry. Just stay out here while I go in and check what else Dumbledore has been doing." Remus step backed indicating for Harry to go in. Harry walked past him and walked in and straight up to the front desk where the goblin was.

"Hello. I would like to meet my account manager. My name is Harry Potter."

"Ah Mr. Potter, I will take you to your account manager just follow me." The goblin jumped of the stool and lead Harry behind the desk and into the maze of corridors that lay behind that. After what seemed like hours to Harry the goblin in front of Harry walled up to a door with a crest of a griffin with two swords next to it. Above the Griffin was a symbol of a triangle with a circle at the bottom and a thin line going from the peak of the triangle to the middle of the bottom part of the triangle the line cutting across the circle.

"Here you are Mr. Potter." as the goblin said that he opened the door.

"Thank you… uhm. What is your name?"

"My name is Fangtear."

"Thank you Fangtear." Harry said as he walked into the office. He looked up and saw another Goblin. This Goblin however was dressed head-to-toe in armour armed with a short-sword and a round shield.

"Ah Mr. Potter, sorry for scaring you, but it was needed. I thought you were Dumbledore. He is not welcome here since he attacked a Goblin to try and gain access to all your vaults." He said while he put down his short-sword and shield. "Please sit down." Harry walked up to the chair opposite the Goblin. "I am Shadowmoor and I am the account manager for the Potter's."

"Hello Shadowmoor. I am sorry about the delay of me coming here to meet you."

"I'm going to have to ask you to give us proof to show if you really are Harry James Potter. Here is a Knife and a piece of paper. All you have to do is cut your palm and put the whole hand on the paper."

Harry did the action and as soon as he had done it he handed it back to Shadowmoor. Shadowmoor muttered a spell in latin.

"Quidquid latet, in sanguine gaudent. Ostende mihi faciem tuam, secreta." The paper glowed a blood-red colour then subdued into a light green. "Mr. Potter you have to see what it says here."

**A/N: Hello again. As I said this will be weekly thing but be warned that I will be busy sometimes as i have a lot of coursework as well as exams coming up so there might be a temporary Hiatus on my stories, yes stories as i have another one planned out, but just know that as soon as they finish I will tell you. **

_**Quidquid latet, in sanguine gaudent. Ostende mihi faciem tuam, secreta. - Revel what is hidden in the bloodline. Show me your secrets.**_

**So yeah sorry for leaving you at a cliff hanger but wait until next week to find out what the paper holds. What could it be? Please favourite, follow and review.**


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That right belongs to J.K Rowling._

"-"Speech

'-'Thought

**P Parseltongue**

Chapter 2:

"Mr. Potter you have to see what it says here." Said the shocked looking Shadowmoor. He handed the paper to Harry. Harry in turn took the paper from Shadowmoor and looked at the paper, shock was apparent on his face. On the paper it said

_NAME: HARRISON JAMES POTTER. (PURE-BLOOD)_

_PARENTS: Deceased:- JAMES CHARLUS POTTER (PURE-BLOOD) LILLIAN ELIZABETH POTTER nee EVANSTONE (PURE-BLOOD)_

_AGE: 16 (Emancipated due to Tri-wizard Tournament)_

_Titles:_

_LORD TO THE POTTER FAMILY_

_LORD TO THE BLACK FAMILY_

_LORD TO THE GRYFFINDOR FAMILY_

_LORD TO THE PEVERELL FAMILY_

_LORD TO THE SLYTHERIN FAMILY_

_LORD TO THE RAVENCLAW FAMILY_

_LORD TO THE EVANSTONE FAMILY_

_Abilities:_

_Animagus-100% blocked_

_Metamorphmagus-100% blocked_

_Legilimency-100% blocked_

_Occlumency-100% blocked_

_Wandless magic- 100% blocked- Unblocked_

_Magic- 98% blocked- Unblocked._

_Block administered by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

_Injuries:_

_Bad eyesight- due to the massive amount of blocks_

_Stunted Growth-due to malnourishment and malnutrition_

_Multiple bruises and scars_

_Broken bones_

_Improperly healed bones_

"Wait, since I am emancipated does that mean that last year I was allowed to use magic and not get in trouble with the ministry?" Questioned Harry after he had gotten over his shock of owning so many titles.

"Yes that is correct. If you want I will call the best law firm we can offer and take the ministry to court for improper use of their laws and unlawfully expelling and taking said emancipated student into court when they have the right to use magic."

"No not right now. First I would like to see the amount in all these vaults please and the artefacts in these vaults. After that is done can you please remove all these blocks placed on me."

"Your vaults are being calculated at the moment and as for the blocks to be removed, we do you one better and heal all that has been wronged at no cost." Harry was shocked at this, but before he could mutter his thanks Shadowmoor intervened and said, "Okay Mr. Potter let us go and meet with the elder and before you ask, the elder has no name, he is just called the elder. He will be then one who will fix everything that shouldn't have been there." Shadowmoor stood up and motioned for Harry to stand up and to follow him. He exited the office and the doors slammed shut behind them. Shadowmoor went of into the corridor with Harry on his heel. Through the maze of corridors that was Gringotts, they walked until they reached a hall that could rival the one in Hogwarts. The only difference being that Hogwarts did not have a huge rune circle in the middle of the room, surrounded by guards.

"We have to wait for the elder" Whispered Shadowmoor. Harry did not have to wait long as only 2 minutes later an old Goblin entered the room carrying a wooden staff and a poncho. This was the elder and he walked into the room confidently and seemed to radiate a sense of power and demand of respect. All the Goblins and guards in the room knelt down as he entered the middle of the rune and Harry seeing fit not to disrespect this particular Goblin proceeded to do the same.

"All rise." Said the elder in a raspy voice. The people in the room went back to acting as normal.

"Mr. Potter. I believe that you are here to get rid of a block placed you." Harry just nodded. "Okay Mr. Potter, if you please, strip down and enter the circle. And please be quick about it." Harry was about to protest about the stripping in front of many people when a curtain was summoned in front of him and blindfolds placed on everyone but the elder and Harry. He stripped quickly and went and stood in the middle of the circle awaiting further instructions.

"Obstructus liberare sana omnia opus est, ut curaretur indiget annotatione Fige omnium ." Muttered the elder. "Dimittite eum impedit et redde quod ignorabatur ." The elder started drawing on Harry with numerous runes all over the body. "Sanabit nos omnia, quae facta est super eum ." At the last word the elder brought out a knife and stabbed Harry right in the scar. "Malum hoc in corpore , egredere, nocere non castra." Harry felt no pain as the knife was inserted into his scar, however he heard an ear-splitting scream as his scar started glowing red and a black aura exited from a crack. As the aura was fully extracted his eye-sight started getting blurry and he eventually fainted into the welcoming abyss.

—********************—

"Harry, wake up." called a voice. He opened his eyes and was met with a dimly lit room. He was recalling as to why he fainted and remembered the procedure that lead up to his fainting. Frantically he looked around for the elder or a Goblin but he just saw Remus holding a letter. "Oh Harry why would you do such a stupid thing?" Questioned Remus.

"What exactly did I do?"

"The Goblins told me everything and I just want to say I am a bit miffed that he not only blocked your abilities but also your put you in such a home. Though I am very angry that you didn't tell me sooner that you were going to be doing that. Who was going to take care of you if you had fainted and was kidnapped by a death eater."

"Well then I would be happy and ask to join Voldemort when I would see him"

"Harry are you sure that is what you want. I mean I can understand why you would but still isn't that a bit drastic."

"No Remus you don't understand, if I stay with Dumbledore then the chances of the blocks being placed on me again is more likely then if I was to seek refuge with the death eaters."

"Harry please just think about it for a while, but just so you know I will stick by you no matter what. You can be dark, light, neutral or even a freaking demon. I'll still be there for you." Remus bent down and pulled Harry into a Hermione patented hug. "Alright I'll see you in a while okay, so just owl me your response."

"Bye, Moony. And i'll take into consideration what you said." Remus stood up and walked up to the door and with one last fleeting look at Harry exited the room. Harry, still feeling a bit tired lay back on the bed and fell back into another deep-sleep.

"Ouch" Groaned Harry as he sat up on the bed again.

"Mr. Potter how are you feeling?" Asked a Goblin that had just entered the room.

"I feel like a horde of Hippogriffs had a dance party in my head then called a dementor to be the DJ." Muttered Harry holding his head.

"Ah yes that is to be expected. Please drink this potion and that should heal all the after effects of the healing." handing Harry a blue potion. Harry popped the cork of and gulped it down in one. He gagged at the taste.

"Ew taste likes cheesy feet. What was that?"

"That was magic rejuvenation potion. Your magic core had nearly depleted because of the process, so we had to give you a dreamless potion so that you could rest longer then you would've so that your core would start filling back up." The Goblin then went on and looked over Harry to see if he had any other injuries. "Looks like you have healed up nicely now if you would please follow me, i'll take you to Shadowmoor." Harry stood up and followed the Goblin back into the maze, silently cursing Goblins and this maze that they created. They ended up at the crest again. Harry paid attention to the detail of the crest instead of just giving it a passing gaze. It was gold and red in colour, but the griffin was a silver and the triangle was an obsidian black. The phrase above the triangle read "Genus autem est totum ." Harry waited outside the double doors pondering what the words meant. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the Goblin knock twice and open the door. The bright light emitting from the room brought him out of his thoughts. Thanking the Goblin Harry entered and greeted Shadowmoor.

"Mr. Potter earlier you asked me to show you the contents of the vault and the amount in each vault and after a long few hours we managed to count the riches and treasures in each vault. And I can safely say that I'm pleased to be the first to congratulate you on coming into lordship at such a young age and also to be the richest man in magical Britain." Shadowmoor handed Harry a folder. "Inside the folder is a category of your vaults and the amount in each." Harry opened the folder and went to the Potter page.

_Potter family: Main Vault contains 25,450,399 GALLEONS AND 2 KNUTS._

_Children's vault contains 300,000 GALLEONS ADN 15 KNUTS._

To Harry the other vaults at the moment weren't important as this was his families vault. The one that had been passed to his father from his grandparents. Harry closed the folder and pushed it back into Shadowmoor's hands.

"Mr. Potter, is there something wrong?"

"I want to know if someone has been stealing from my vaults or if they have taken anything out of my vaults."

"Oh you want to see the withdrawal from your vault. It's on the last page." Harry took back the folder and turned to the last page.

_Number of Withdrawals from Potter Vaults:_

_Albus Dumbledore: 100 withdrawals. 1,000,000 Galleons withdrawn_

_Ron Weasley: 13 Withdrawals. 200,000 Galleons _

_Ginny Weasley: 2,000 Withdrawals. 7,457,932 Galleons Withdrawn._

_Harry Potter: 4 Withdrawals: 1,000 Galleons Withdrawn_

"I did not authorise the two Weasley and Dumbledore of these withdrawals and even if I did they would not be in this magnitude" Seethed Harry. "Is there a way for all these Galleons to be taken back from those thieving, backstabbing people I once trusted."

"Yes there is but I must warn you, It is a very long procedure."

"Doesn't matter can you just do it?"

"Alright, but just one question? Do you want them to pay interest on the amount they have stolen?" Harry smirked and nodded his head.

**A/N: Alright there all my fellow Fan-fiction lovers, here is the chapter to quench your thirst at what was said in the paper. Now some of you may be wondering why he was emancipated even if he participated in the tri-wizard cup. This was because if he had been entered into the tournament, meant for only 17 and above, meaning that he was to be viewed as a 17 year old if he had to participate. Also you will be meeting the OC soon. Maybe by the 4th chapter she will be introduced. Oh and also I will try and make the chapters longer.**

_**Obstructus liberare sana omnia opus est, ut curaretur indiget annotatione Fige omnium .**__**—**__**Release what has been blocked, Heal all that needs to be healed, Fix all that needs fixing.**_

_**Dimittite eum impedit et redde quod ignorabatur .**__**— **__**Release the blocks and return what was kept from him.**_

_**Sanabit nos omnia, quae facta est super eum .**__**—**__**Let us heal all that was done upon him. **_

_**Malum hoc in corpore , egredere, nocere non castra.**__**—**__**Evil within this body, be gone, you shall not harm this host again.**_

_**Genus autem est totum .**__**—**__**Family is everything.**_

**Oh and before I forget the other story that I am planning on doing is still under production but I will release the story by the end of year or maybe before that so if you are interested then Favourite me or follow to read it if you want to be one of the first to read it. And as always Favourite follow and review on this story.**


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That right belongs to J. K. Rowling._

"-"Speech

'-'Thought

**P Parseltongue**

**A/N: I am going to reply to the reviews here.**

**Adenoide: Dumbledore put blocks on Harry yes and yes he wants Harry to kill Voldemort, but with the blocks he is still powerful. And no I am not going to make Harry a Vampire or have his paring be a vampire either, even though that would be cool, its just not in the position i****'****m heading with this fanfic. He wants the thieves to pay, but in this chapter you will see what he does to keep them out of his vaults.**

**Chapter 3:**

"Huff huff." Panted someone in a black hoodie, "I thought I wouldn't get away from that guy. Jeez I need to put up a strong muggle-repellent charm on me if I want to keep those filthy muggle boys away from me." The person speaking was a girl, with sandy blonde hair that was curly. Her eyes, a sapphire blue that gave anyone she was staring at that she knew what you were thinking. She stood at the height of 5ft 8in and had a body that every man lusted for and every women envied.

"Wait babe come on. Just give me a chance." Came a voice from the far end of the alley.

"No way in hell will I give you a chance. Filthy pig. You think that you can get any girl you want well you are wrong." Not realising that she had backed herself into a dead-end before it was to late. The man seeing his chance slowly strolled forward.

"Big mistake little girl. You should not have said that. I was gonna let you go, but what you said stung you know. Now you gotta pay the price." Snarled the man, advancing on the girl.

—*******************—

_30 minutes earlier_

"Mr. Potter you still need to wear your glasses because the 15 years of harbouring a blocked core has damaged your eye-sight, but there is a way to cure it. All you have to do is go to the wizard opticians and they shall fix your eyes though it is best to go with someone you trust to that store. I shall send you the details of the place, but other then that you are all better now. Your height will start increasing until you reach your normal one, which I think should be 6ft 4in. I think that will be by 7 more days until you reach that height. Your body structure is that of a normal boy now and that is all. Other than that all other abnormalities have been fixed."

"Thank you Shadowmoor and there is something I wish to know. Is there a place where I can get a wand that isn't going to be registered by the ministry." Asked Harry after Shadowmoor changed the wards on his vaults, so that anyone Harry didn't want in his vault would not be granted access. Harry would wait until he was deep within the trust group of Voldemort before he took any form of action against the thieves. And boy would they pay.

"Mr. Potter let me tell you that a person of your standard should not use a wand made by average wand-makers, let me take you to a Goblin one." Harry nodded, not even a bit shocked because he knew not to expect the ordinary with Goblins. "Her name is Blightclaw and she is the best that Gringotts has to offer. But don't doubt that her wands are more powerful then your average wands." Shadowmoor stood up and went back into the maze.

'I feel really sorry for the Gringotts curse-breakers.' Harry mentally groaned standing up and following the Shadowmoor. This trip lead them to the cart.

"Blightclaw works deep in the heart of our bank. This is so that she can connect to all the vaults and if a person of your stature was to get award from her then she needs to get to your vault mentally so that the items used would have significance to you. But I must ask you why do you need a wand. Are you not emancipated meaning that you can use magic and not get expelled."

"I need a new wand so that I cannot be tracked when I do what I have to do in the future. Plus a new wand means that it would be more likely that this one will be more suitable for me."

"Ah yes here we are Mr. Potter now if you would please step up to the platform and wait for Blightclaw to appear." Shadowmoor said stopping at a floating platform. Harry stepped out the cart and stood on the platform cautiously. Relief spreading through him when he found solid footing. After a poof of smoke and a large bang, a fairly old Goblin shimmered into existence.

"Mr. Potter i'm Blightclaw and I will be the one designing the new wand for you. Now if you please hover your hand over each section and pick out the materials for your new wand." Blightclaw said laying three sections, one with wood, another with wand cores and the final one with gems. Harry put his hand over the wood section and felt a slight pull dragging his hand to one that was slightly grey. Harry grabbed the wood and was about to move away when another one pulled his hand in, shocking the two Goblins and Harry. This woods colour was similar to a birch trees but more ragged. The silence was broken by Blightclaw. "Mr. Potter you have just been chosen by two powerful woods. The first one you picked was a bark from an Elder tree and the second one you picked was from the branch of an Aspen tree. Together these two woods can be classified as something stronger then the stick of death. The one your ancestor owned. The Elder stands for everything Death stands for: death, rebirth, regeneration and renewal. However the Aspen tree stands for Focus, Purity, Manipulation and Opportunity. The meaning behind why these two woods picked you isn't clear, but what I do know is that this wand is going to be very powerful even if it contains the most basic of cores. Now please pick a core please Mr. Potter." Harry repeated the action, his hand flew straight to a vial of green liquid, which he then went and picked up, his hands again flew to a scale that he had seen before, but he didn't know where, which he also picked up. He thought that he had finished but his hand went straight to another vial, this one containing clear liquid. Picking up that vial as well Harry put the three materials for the cores in front Blightclaw. "Mr. Potter the first core you picked up is the poison of a Basilisk, which is a very rare item to find and even harder to obtain, the second one is the scale of one Hungarian horntail and the final one are the tears of a fire Phoenix. Please explain as to why these cores seemed to have picked you. I understand the scale of a Hungarian horntail, but I can't understand why the poison of one of the deadliest creatures in the whole magical world and the tears of a Phoenix."

"In my second year I fought a Basilisk and got poisoned but was saved by the tears of a Phoenix which was Fawkes, who cried on my wound healing it."

"Mr. Potter do you what this means?" Harry shook his head. "It means that any poison that uses snake venom will not work with you. And you're healing rate is higher then many people as you have Phoenix blood in your system." Shadowmoor explained. Harry was about to say something else when he was interrupted by Blightclaw,

"Sorry Mr. Potter but please pick a gem." Harry hovered hand over the gem section and it instantly went to an emerald gem. The same colour of emerald that matched his eyes colour and his mothers eye colour. "Ah finishing with a powerful gem I see. That emerald was especially hard to find. This emerald was created for the purpose of opening up creativity and a feeling of connection. All these materials were found in your vault you know Mr. Potter. Now that we have the materials I shall make your wand. This shouldn't take long." And it didn't. 4 minutes later Harry was holding his new wand. It was grey in colour and at least 13 inches long. It was firm to grasp and the wand joined a handle that held the gemstone. All in all this new wand was something Harry felt pride in taking care of. He had already gone to his vault and grabbed a silver wand-holder. Strapped to his hand was his wand-holder and his Holly and Phoenix tail feather wand in his back pocket.

"All right Shadowmoor is there anything else that we may have forgotten, if there isn't then I shall be going." Harry said as he stood up.

"Actually there is two more things that need to be done, first is this." Shadowmoor said handing Harry a pouch. "That pouch allows you to take any amount of money without having to come here and don't worry it has been warded so that only your voice can activate and if lost will appear in your pocket again. And you can also get muggle money from it as well so that when you out in the muggle world and need some money you can just speak into it and the amount shall appear. And the other thing is this. The rings of all the all the families you are the lord of." Shadowmoor put 7 boxes on the table and opened each one. "Do you wish to have all of them with you or only one." Harry took the ring with the coat of arms that was on the door and another one that he recognised as the black family ring.

"These two are the ones that I wish to wear. The other ones can go on a chain that can only be taken of by me." Shadowmoor nodded pulled the two rings out the box and handed Harry each one. Then the rest he put on a chain and also handed it to Harry. The Potter ring was put on the left hand's middle finger and the black ring went on the right hand's middle finger. He then put the chain around his neck and proceeded to put the pouch in his pocket and stood up.

"Thank you for helping me out with the normalities of being named Lord of my families. And also thank you for helping me out." Harry said shaking Shadowmoor's hand.

"It was my pleasure Mr. Potter. Let me escort you out." Shadowmoor went back into the corridor followed by Harry. After a while they entered the main entrance hall of Gringotts. "Until next time Mr. Potter, but for now pleasure doing business with you and please expect an owl from us soon. We still need to open the two Wills of Sirius Black and you parents." Harry waved bye and exited Gringotts.

'I wanna get away from the Wizard world for a while. I know I need to go shopping for clothes in the muggle world. There is no way i'm going to be wearing my cousin's hand me downs.' He entered the Leaky Cauldron and went into the muggle world and went to the nearest store. He started looking around at the clothes.

"Do you need help?" asked a store clerk. She had bubblegum blonde hair and was donning a pink flower pattern dress that went up to her knees and some pink heels.

"Yes, I do need help actually. I want a whole new wardrobe and I need a women's guidance."

"Hm okay. Just wait for me and I shall be back with some outfits for you to try on." The store clerk said drifting of around the store and picking out clothes here and there. After 10 minutes Harry was leaving the store with bags and bags of clothes. All these together cost at least £500 but he gave the girl a tip of £100 for her help. He went into the closest alleyway and shrunk his bags and put it into his pocket. Harry started walking back to the Leaky Cauldron when he heard someone snarl

"Now you gotta pay the price." Harry looked around and spotted a man in his 20s advancing on a girl in a black hoodie. As he watched the man pouched on the girl.

"Get off of me." Shrieked the girl. Harry ran forward and laid a kick to man right into his ribs. The man screamed in pain and in that second he had let go of the girl Harry picked her up and stood protectively in front of her.

"If she says no then she says no. Got that you pervert."

"What's it matter to you kid? Just leave us alone and go on your merry way then maybe I will overlook the fact that you kicked me in the ribs."

"How about you leave her alone and go on your merry way or I shall have to take action against you and let me tell you that a kick to the ribs is nothing compared to what I will do to you if you don't leave now." Threatened Harry smirking. The man didn't seemed fazed at all and started laughing.

"Hahaha kid you think you can defeat me. I mean look at you and then take a look at me. You so scrawny kid whereas i'm not. So you still want to fight me kid."

"Who said anything about fighting?" Harry said as he wandlessly used a stunner. The other guy just dropped unconscious. Harry turned around and asked "Hey are you okay." The girl just nodded and took of the top of her hoodie and looked straight at Harry. He gasped when he saw the beauty that was hidden by the hoodie. "I'm Harry Potter. Who are you?"

**A/N: You know how I said that the OC would be introduced next chapter I meant her name and her past would be given next chapter, right now is just the description. Anyway I just have to say that I will be on Hiatus from the beginning of December until late January and early February, but don't worry I shall post my first chapter for my other fan-fiction on December 25. Consider that my christmas present from me to all my followers/favourite and all those that followed and favourite this story. Don't worry though I shall return and just to make sure that you guys have something to read while i'm on hiatus I have taken the liberty to write future chapters already. So by the time this is up I may have gotten up to 10 chapters if not more.**


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That right belongs to J. K. Rowling._

"-"Speech

'-'Thought

**P Parseltongue**

_**S. Spells work**_

**A/N: Mermaid Princess Melody:-You, fair lady/sir have a good eye, but do not worry I have dealt with the problem so that is done. And please continue to read and if you spot a mistake don't feel shy to notify me.**

**And that goes for all of you reading my story. I don't bite so if you notice a problem write it in the review and notify me.**

**Chapter 4:**

The girl stood up brushing away the dust that had collected on her clothes, a cold sneer widened on her face and she slowly pulled out her wand still making sure that Potter was distracted.

'My lord shall thank me when I bring him his worst enemy' She raised her wand and pointed at the back and was forced to pull back when Harry spoke

"I wouldn't do that you know. Just lower your wand and tell me who you are?"

"And why should I comply with your wishes filthy half-blood."

"That is where you are wrong milady for I'm not a half-blood, but I'm in fact a pureblood. Lord of Potter, Black and Evanstone house to be exact."

"Wait so you aren't a half-blood." Harry shook his head at that. "Prove it to me then." Harry pulled out his Evanstone and showed her the Potter and Black family ring on his hand.

"My mother's real name was Lily Evanstone not Evans." The girl stared at the three rings that had been presented to her.

'So he is a pure-blood. Who would have thought it? Whatever I need to get to my lord. Pure-blood or not he is still my lord's enemy.' She sent a silent stunner at Harry, but was surprised when he just caught it in his hand and dashed it building opposite him.

"Are you a death-eater or something? I mean no other pure-blood has ever attack me outside of school unless they were a death-eater." Harry waited for a reply but when he got none "Well are you or are you not?"

"Why do you want to know Potter? Are you going to hand me over to the ministry or something if I say yes?" Harry shook his head. "Wait, are you saying that you won't hand me over to the ministry. Why?" Harry pointed at her indicating to her that she has to answer her question before she got any answers. Groaning she said, "Fine, yes I'm a death-eater. Happy."

"Was that so hard to answer? Now to answer your question: Firstly I was just curious as to if you were a death-eater or not, Secondly I wasn't going to hand you over to the ministry because I wanted you to take me to Voldemort." The girl gasped and clasped her hand when he said her Dark Lord's name.

"You should have more respect for him. Don't just casually throw his name around Potter or you shall end up just like you're no good blood traitor parents." Thinking about the motive behind why he would want to visit the Dark Lord anyway. 'Maybe he wants to ambush and kill him' "And what makes you think that I will take you to him anyway. What if I refuse?"

"Then I shall have to find another death-eater, until one of them actually takes me to him and the reason behind why you think I want to go to see him isn't the reason why I want to go and see him."

"Then what is your reason?"

"You shall hear my reason when you take me to him." The girl signed and held out her arm to him which Harry gladly took. The sensation of being stuffed into a tube was back, but again it was over as soon as it began and Harry found himself in front of a huge manor.

"Welcome to riddle manor, Home to the Dark Lord and the place where he writes his strategies." The girl dragged him inside from the gate and turned around smirking, "Oh and just a heads up once inside the grounds of the manor there is no escape, only people with the dark mark and those trusted by the Dark Lord can exit."

"I didn't catch your name by the way."

"That's cause I didn't tell you, you idiot."

"So can you tell me your name then?"

"Fine, but only because I know that you won't survive this place." She smirked "It's Selena Riddle. And before you ask yes I'm the daughter of the Dark Lord and Bellatrix Lestrange."

"What makes you think that I won't be able to leave once I have talked to your father?" Said Harry grinning. "I mean he won't refuse my proposal once he has heard it, but just so that none of your father's death-eaters get any ideas and decide to curse me on the way to him I need to get into disguise." He scrunched up his face and changed his eye-colour to a dark-brown and changed his hair to make it lie flat on his head and turned it a shade lighter so that it was almost brown. He also removed the scar on his head and made his face shape a bit rounder. "Ah much better, now I can get to where Tom is without the threat of getting attacked. You will keep this a secret, won't you?"

"I don't even know your motive as to why you want to talk to him. I mean for all I know that when we reach his throne room you could just curse him to oblivion."

"Look I promise you on my magic that I will not harm him today. I just wanna talk to him."

"All right now come on lets go." They entered Riddle manor and walked down the corridor to a flight of stairs, along the way they met many members of the death-eaters and one of them was Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Little step-daughter, how are you? And who is this boy?"

Before Selena could answer Harry replied, "Sir I'm Arthur Evanstone sir, from the Evanstone family. And I have come with Selena here to meet her family."

"Ah yes an Evanstone, I thought that your line had died out in the last war but to be able to see the last remaining member in this household is the greatest pleasure. You are Pure-blood I presume." Harry nodded. "Good, now Selena you didn't answer my question, how are you?"

"Well, dad, I'm fine, but we really have to go and see mum and the dark lord." Rodolphus nodded and let them go.

Harry and Selena walked up the flight of stairs until they reached a corridor with huge double doors at the end, which Selena proceeded to knock thrice on and pushed open. Selena then called out "Father I'm home."

"Selena it's so good to see you. But really is it necessary for a women of your standard to be wearing such muggle clothes." Before his eyes however the outfit transfigured into an emerald dress that went up to her ankles where her shoes also transfigured into some golden high-heels. On her wrist appeared a silver bracelet of pure gold in the shape of a snake. "Now that is better and doing it wandlessly as well, you have learnt well"

"Actually father that wasn't me."

"Then who was it Selena if it wasn't you and it most certainly wasn't me." Around the edge of the door Harry relaxed and went back into his original form and stepped into view from behind the door and said

"It was me who did it." It took a moment for Tom to realise who was standing in the doorway, but when he noticed it was his enemy and the thorn in his backside he immediately pulled out his wand, pointed it at Harry and threw a green spell at him. Harry just extended his hand and caught it and threw it at a statue on the wall. "Wait just hear my proposition, think it over and if you don't agree, which I hardly doubt you will, we can settle what you started 15 years ago." Tom nodded and sat back waiting for Harry to tell him what the proposition was. "Okay here goes. "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..." _That was the full prophecy that you tried to get in the ministry." Tom stood up and pointed his wand at Harry again but he was stopped by Harry continuing "So that basically means that we have to be the ones to kill each other, but that prophecy only works if we are on different sides. That is where my proposition comes in, I would like to join you with the fight against the light. I have faced a huge betrayal by the leader of the light as well as some people from the light that I thought to be friends. Oh and I swear on my magic that everything that I just said is the truth." Lightning flashed outside and Harry levitated the statue and repaired it. Tom sat on his throne, thinking over everything that he had just heard come from Potter's mouth.

'I mean he does have a point. The prophecy does say that neither of us can die while the other survives and that we have to be the one to kill the other. Plus he is very strong magically. So if he was to join me we would be unstoppable as he cannot be killed by anyone other than me. The same goes for me as well. The other good thing that comes from this is that I will have another spy in Hogwarts.' after thinking about he said, "All right Potter you can join me, but first we duel so that I can see where to put you in my ranks." Harry smirked and nodded

"One more thing, can I not get marked by you, instead can I just wear like a ring, that when call me heats up notifying me that you are calling me."

"Fine. Now can we just duel already." Harry nodded and created a platform and stepped onto it. "Oh and don't worry about being sent a letter from the ministry about underage magic, the wards at Riddle manor stop that from happening." They both bowed at each other and waited for the signal. Selena gave the signal and Tom fired a cutting cruse straight at Harry which was caught in his hand and sent straight back at the sender. Harry then followed up with an _**Impedimenta, Stunner **_and a_** Petrificus Totalus. **_The last spell got Tom but was quickly shut down with a quick _**Finite **_from Tom. They both stood there smiling and Harry lifted his wand and sent a spell of his own _**"Imauprlius Gratur" **_The moment the spell burst out of Harry's wand, Tom, shocked as he didn't know what the spell was, got hit with the spell. The spell caused Tom to laugh for a long time until he was on his back his hand on his belly, through all this commotion Tom had dropped his wand. And before the spell reached the second stage Harry cancelled it with an _**"Impointio." **_

Selena said unaware that an audience had gathered outside the door when they heard their lord laughing loudly_**, **_"The winner is Harry Potter, by way of incapacitating his opponent. Wand knocked out of opponent's hand." An outrageous scream drew the attention of the occupants of the room to the door where Bellatrix Lestrange was standing with her wand pointed at Harry.

"You filthy half-blood, how dare you raise your wand against our lord." Her rant was cut short by Harry and Tom together. They had both cast a _**Silencio **_at Bellatrix, they turned to each other and gave identical smirks. Tom made the motion for Harry to speak.

"To all of you who think I'm a half-blood, you are mistaken as my mother was not a muggle-born but a pure-blood by the name of Lillian Elizabeth Evanstone. I'm here because I want to be here and I mean no harm to befall on Tom." Everyone in the room growled at the casually way that Harry said their lord's real name. "Sorry, force of habit I mean the Dark Lord or any of you. Instead I'm here to join you and my lord and he was just testing my abilities to see where he should place me."

"My lord we cannot trust what he says." Lucius was shut down as well when Tom shot a silencing charm on him as well.

"You shall treat him as my equal as he can go head-to-head with me and survive my onslaught. Had it not been for the element of surprise he wouldn't have won and the duel would've continued until we both fell into a huge magic coma. He shall not be marked but he still will be my equal. But worry naught he shall be here when he is required." He waved his wand over a ring and handed it to Harry. "Now leave all of you except for Harry you and I have to talk." Selena and all the death-eaters except for Harry and Tom left. Tom cast a quick silencing charm on the door and locked it. "Harry James Potter where do you get of by coming into enemy territory like that. God Damn it you nearly gave me a heart attack. I thought I taught you better."

"Sorry Tom but I had to. I had to see my friend."

"I know but seriously if it hadn't been for the fact that you were strong and wanted to join my cause then you would've died. I mean I know we grew a connection that night but really in front of my death-eaters I have to act like a sour-pus. Don't worry I shall give you a task that shall have all my death-eaters respecting you as much as they respect me."

"Well, from Bella I wouldn't say that she respects you, more that she lusts for you. And what is this I hear about you having a sexy daughter and not telling me about it."

"Potter if you try anything with my daughter-"

"Oh don't get you hair all bundled up." Harry teased then gave a look to Tom head and said, "On second thoughts you need hair to get it bundled up in the first place."

"Shut up Potter. Oh lord why am I friends with him in the first place."

"Because you see me in you, or is it the fact that we share ancestors, or the fact that I' the only one who can hold an intellectual conversation with you or—"

"All right I get it already." Tom groaned as he watched the body on the floor twitching as it laughed. "Anyway what was that spell you used on me in the duel."

"Oh that, it is one of my own. It causes the victim to laugh so much that their sides start to split and had you been under it for more than a minute you would have started bleeding heavily." The shocked look from Tom made Harry say, "Sorry about using that on you but in controlled usage the spell is basically an over powered tickling charm."

**A/N: Oh what is this? Why are they so friendly to each other? Well, that will be explained in the next chapter. Muhahaha, anyway right now Selena seems to hate Harry guts right now doesn't she. That shall change soon. For those of you confused as to how Harry can catch spells in his hands it is just something iI thought up. Basically Harry focuses pure-magic into the palm of his hand allowing him to catch it as pure-magic is stronger than another form of magic. The thing is only people who have mastered the art of wand-less magic can preform this trick. Just so you know the only other people in this fan-fiction that can use this trick are Dumbledore and later on Tom/Voldemort. Plus I know how I said that Harry came into his full power just about a few hours ago, but Harry was still powerful and in that time Harry was able to access his new abilities. You shall meet Harry's Animagus form soon. And for all you Hedwig lovers (Me) she will be back and she will have a new friend soon.**

**For all those of you worried that I am quitting my story, don't worry I'm not. Its just that I have mock exams coming up and they are very important for me. It is going to reflect if I can take the real exams in May, June and July and that is going to mean if I have to retake the grade again or if I can go on to year 13. Do not worry your pretty/greasy/smelly heads, I shall return. The next chapter shall start with a flashback to answer your questions as to why Harry and Tom are so friendly with each other. I can just tell you that this happened in Harry's 4th year just before the death-eaters appeared. Not saying anything more**


End file.
